Why did I let a Vampire use my bathroom?
by 80person27
Summary: It's Halloween night and Tsuna was busy giving out candy to all of the little kids, since him mom and the kids were out. The doorbell rings and when he opens the door, there is this teenager, by himself, dressed as Dracula. He says he really, really needs to use the bathroom so he invites him in. (Crappy summary and out of season? So what.)


**Okay, so I know this is out of season, but this is actually my homework for my fifth period English class. We has to write about one of three prompts and tell a story about them. After reading the prompt for this one, my mind started working on how to make this an 8027 fanfic and here we are. It was suppose to be a one-shot, but I thought 'what the hell!' and am now making it multi-chapters. Now I hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, I don't really like vampire because of Twilight and can only stand them because of Hellsing Ultimate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Chapter 1: **Bathrooom

It was Halloween night at Tsuna was at home watching television. He didn't feel like going trick-or-treating with Nana or the other kids so he opted to staying at home and giving out candy to kids.

"It's kinda boring, but at least no kid has tried to scare me...Yet." The brunet said. Just as he was about to change the channel, the doorbell rang. Being use to it by now, Tsuna got the bowl of candy on the coffee table and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see a grown teenager dressed as Dracula, compared to the usual little kids.

"I am so, so, so sorry, but can I _please _use your bathroom!?" The teen asked quickly as he held his private parts and was jumping a little bit.

"Um...Sure. Go ahead. It's down the hall." Tsuna said as he pointed the way.

"Thanks!" The teen ran down the hall and went into the bathroom with a slam of the door.

'He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?' Tsuna wondered as he went back to the couch and out the bowl down. 'And why was he dressed up like that? I thought only little kids go trick-or-treating.' The brunet thought with a sweat-drop. That's when he heard a flush and running water. After a few more seconds, the door opened and the teenager walked to the living room.

"Thank you. I needed to go really bad." The teen said with a happy smile.

"Sure thing. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, by the way." The brunet said as he took a piece of candy from the bowl.

"Hi. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, it's nice to meet you." The raven haired teen said. That's when Tsuna noticed that the other's eyes were a nice shade of hazel and couldn't stop staring at them. "Wow. I must be pretty good looking for you to stare at me that long." Snapping out of his trance like state, Tsuna looked down with a blush on his cheeks. "Hahaha! I'm just kidding." That's also when Tsuna saw that Yamamoto had abnormally sharp canines.

"Those look so real..." The brunet said suddenly. Realizing what he said, Tsuna covered his mouth and went red again.

"Hahaha! It's fine. The reason they're so real looking is because they are real." Yamamoto said as he touched his teeth.

"Can I touch them? I just want to make sure." He got an uncertain look from the other.

"I don't know...You might hurt yourself." Yamamoto said with a worried look.

"Oh. Okay then." Now it was Yamamoto's turn to blush at sad and cute face Tsuna was making.

"I guess...it wouldn't be _to _bad if you touched them..." Yamamoto said, looking away and scratching his cheek. He gave a small glance and saw that the brunet had brightened up. 'Too cute!' Tsuna walked over to the other, got close and brought his finger to one of the teeth.

"Sugoi~~ They are real." Tsuna said in a fascinated voice. After feeling the tooth a little more, Tsuna backed away. "So since you have teeth like that, is that the reason you're dressed up like that?" Tsuna asked, gesturing towards the other's outfit.

"Ha ha ha...Yeah. I thought it would be nice to dress up like this since it's Halloween." Yamamoto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He saw the clock and saw what time it was. His eyes went wide and looked a little paniced. "Well I should be going now. Thanks again for letting me use your restroom."

"Oh, yeah. It was no problem. You can come back any time you want." Tsuna said with a smile that made Yamamoto blush again.

'Too damn cute!'

"Well it was nice meeting you. I hope I see you again." Tsuna said as he showed Yamamoto out the door.

"Yeah. Same here. Bye, Tsuna." With that, Yamamoto was gone.

* * *

><p>'Man, last night was boring. I can't believe kaa-san and the kids stayed out that late. The only good part was meeting Yamamoto-san.' Tsuna thought as he sat at his desk in school and looked out the window with a bored look.<p>

"Ohayō, Tenth! How was your Halloween?" Tsuna turned to see a boy with silver hair and green eyes next to his desk.

"Ohayō, Gokudera-kun. My Halloween wasn't that entertaining. Kaa-san and Bianchi took the kids trick-or-treating last night while I stayed at home." Tsuna said as the other boy took a seat in front of him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I had stuff to do." Gokudera said, looking like a kicked puppy.

"It's fine. I got some quiet time since the kids where out of the house." Before they could continue the conversation, the teacher walked in.

"Okay, everyone. Please take your seats." Doing as they were told, everyone went to their designated seats. "Now I know it's a weird time for this to happen, but we have a new student today." Everyone started whispering about this new information. "You may come in now." The door opened to show a teenager in the school uniform with a smile and teeth all too familiar for Tsuna. "Now please introduce yourself."

"Hi everyone. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Please take good care of me."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there ya go. I hope you enjoyed it. I had more fun than I thought making it. I'm only going to use the begining to line break part as my story for English, since I'm clearly not going to give my male teacher a full on multi-chapter yaoi story...Although I _would _like to see his reaction...Anyways, it's due this Friday and one of the last grades before finials, so I hope I get a good grade on it. Sucks that my teach has to read it though. (Poor guy) I would literally laugh like crazy if he turned into an 8027 fan though. *sigh* Although it's highly doubted. Well I've gone on _waaaaaaay _too long. So until next time, sayonara!**


End file.
